


Chains of Ananke

by SyrenaLegacyAU



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fantasy, Long, Magic, Multi, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrenaLegacyAU/pseuds/SyrenaLegacyAU
Summary: In a world like our own but built on the bones of an ancient magical civilisation, a relic of this past awakens. The game of Ananke has started again and dragged every person in this world into a dimension with its own rules and a quest each player must complete if the want to go home.Follow Naja and her party as they play to win.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a crazy work of mine that's not as simple as it seems at first. It's not meant for prise but a comic but as I make bits of text or notes they'll go here. I'll also link to work I post of it in other places as I go

In the obsidian desert, the sands are shifting with the endless battering of ice cold winds across the coal hot ground. The shifting sea of black stretches to the horizon, interrupted only by heated springs surrounded by low yet lush plants of red and violet and a rising mesa of black desert glass.

The mesa rises high above the desert and is beaten by wind and sand as it has been for more ages than any living person cares to count. Despite this, its edges are unsoftened by time or erosion, around it are shards or glass that collapse and reform as the surrounding desert is transformed by the heat spreading from it.

The sound here is deafening and the sky is a storm with no eye to be found. This is the obsidian desert, home of something ancient that has slept longer than memory.

Today, the chariot of Aine draws towards the land east of the desert and her bright jewl shines upon streets of dark stone and houses taller than trees with glass windows reflecting her light. Today a pair of wings opens for the first time. Today, the world will vanish into dreaming, for the Monarch has awoken and every person on earth must embark on the ultimate journey.

Loading...  
......  
....  
Please enter name to begin 

.... 

Are you ready to wake up?


	2. Naja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a girl, who wanted adventure  
> So she spoke to the Sea and the Wind and they told her they would all go together in search of something to save

This is empty cuz I'm coming back in the morning to write it


End file.
